


Work Cited Pages Are Dumb

by SweetPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because Everyone Does, College AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon That They Both Cuss A Lot When Tired, M/M, Stress, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: “Ok Heere,” He said to himself, “It's practically done, just bullshit a conclusion and make that mother fuckin’ work cited page, and then you can sleep, easy right?” Patting his cheeks with his hands he put his fingers back down on the keyboard...





	Work Cited Pages Are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Really venty fic, college is stressin' me the fuck out, and these boys being tired and stressed, but still happy together gives me some hope.

Jeremy ran his hand through his hair for what must have been the 18th time in the last five minutes. His eyes felt like they had cinder blocks attached to them as he gazed intently down at his laptop screen. He was _ so _ tired, but this essay was due bright and early in the morning, and he did not pay a stupid price for this english class just to fail it 

 

“Ok Heere,” He said to himself, “It's practically done, just bullshit a conclusion and make that mother fuckin’ work cited page, and then you can sleep, easy right?” Patting his cheeks with his hands he put his fingers back down on the keyboard and spat out a conclusion. Sighing he took a sip of his stale Mountain Dew, and steeled himself for the god damn mother fucking work cited page. He had one more citation to go when he heard the front door unlock and open.

 

“I’m here,” Michael starts before he rounds the narrow corner into the living room of their small apartment, “I’m queer, and I need a damn hug.” Jeremy slowly picks the laptop up off of his lap and stands up. Michael put down his backpack and tore off his hoodie before taking the offered seat, sitting down with an  _ oomf. _ Jeremy smiled down at him and took a seat on his lap, letting Mike wrap his arms around him before picking his laptop back up.

 

“How was work?” Jeremy asked over mouse clicks.

 

“Shit, as always.” He sighs, “How about class?”

 

“Just one more citation to go and this essay is my bitch.” He replied, enjoying the solid warmth of Micheal around him.

 

“Awesome, after that can we go the fuck to bed?” He asked, nuzzling his head against Jeremy's back.

 

“Yeah, bed sounds great, but don’t you have any school work to do?” He makes the last hanging indent.

 

“No, I finished up the last of my chem homework during my lunch.” He dismisses. Jeremy clicked the save button three times, and then closed the laptop, putting it down on the coffee table. He reaches a hand back and curls it into Mike's hair.

 

“Well then come on, let's get,” He looks at the clock and groans, “Five hours of sleep before we have to do all this shit again.”

 

“Alright, get your skinny ass up then.” He chuckles and bucks his hips up.

 

Jeremy gets up as fast as his heavy body will let him, “Hey, none of that shit, we actually have to sleep.”

 

“Fine, but on our day off we are doing nothing but sleep, eat, and bang.”  He says, following Jer to the bedroom.

 

“We do that on all our days off.” He pulls the covers up and crawls in the messy nest of blankets and forgotten hoodies.

 

“Are you complaining?” Michael follows suit. Jeremy nuzzles his head under his arm and places a hand on Mike's stomach, relishing the soft warmth underneath the cotton.

 

Smiling, Jeremy just says, “Never.” before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments, it really motivates me, so please if you liked this leave a comment for this stressed lil' bean, and have a nice day! <3


End file.
